


Lupa's Blessed

by Shadow_Queen_Nova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Badass!Will Solace, Canon Divergent, Demigod!Stiles, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Luke's Not Dead, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Scott's Baby Sister, Slash, Some dead characters not dead, Soulmark!AU, Werewolf!Connor Stoll, Yaoi, Yuri, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Queen_Nova/pseuds/Shadow_Queen_Nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demigods started a new school year at Beacon Hills High School. Connor got turned into a werewolf by Lupa as a gift. But is this really a gift or is it a curse? And a bit of a surprise. Stiles is a DEMIGOD?!?! And why are there zombies all over the place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupa's Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end.

My brother told me that he had some pretty cool friends, but what girl takes her brother's word on something like how cool his friends are? Well this is how I, Nicole 'Cole' McCall met my older brother's pack -er group of friends. And boy, was I in for a surprise!

"CONNOR STOLL I WILL MURDER YOU!" I heard my best friend Malcolm Stilinski yell. Too bad he just threatened to kill his crush. Stiles and Luke stood off to the side laughing at their brothers.

"You do know you are coming back to Beacon Hills with us for school this year, right?" Scott, my older brother inquired politely.

"Yeah, I'm gonna finish packing after breakfast. And the rock climbing wall." I replied nonchalantly. "And besides, your friends can't be that cool, uness the are spies."

••••••  
Two hours and five arguments later we were on our way back to Beacon Hills, California. Malcolm had managed to convince Stiles to bring him along. Only there was one condition. Don't make me look bad. If he did, Malcolm would die a painful death.

In the car Malcolm decided that he would start playing 'how long does it take to royally piss Cole off?' And nearly got himself killed for his stupidity.

"Stultus." I snapped. Wait, no. You are a Baka!"

Malcolm looked shocked at my use of Latin and Japanese to insult him. I smirked knowing that he would try to insult me back.

**Author's Note:**

> Until October 31st I will be accepting character add ins from all of you! If you want to be in the fic give me a character name, age, demigod or not, werewolf or not, description and if a demigod or Egyptian magician, who you want to be a child/legacy/host of/for. Or if you want to be a Necromancer, Druid, or creature from Nicholas Flammel's series, tell me. Also mention your character's aura colour.


End file.
